


It's still better than "Do you come here often?"

by LadyGwenllian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yuri's Questionable Fashion choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/pseuds/LadyGwenllian
Summary: In a world where the first words your soulmate will say to you are written on your skin like a tattoo, Otabek must have been pretty confused growing up.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 21
Kudos: 96
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	It's still better than "Do you come here often?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).




End file.
